


Do Right

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1920's AU, BAMF Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chicken Nugget Minami Kenjirou, Christmas Fluff, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crossdressing, Drabble, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minami's crush on Yuuri, One-Sided Attraction, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Who Framed Roger Rabbit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Just a quick redo of the famous scene between Jessica and Valiant with our favorite pair of extra ice skaters.





	Do Right

To say that Viktor was stressed would be the understatement of the century, four murders in the past month and the public was getting worried. He was only sitting in the bar to get away from the couple fighting in the unit above him.

One of the cigarette girls made him an offer but he turned her down with a sweet smile, he didn’t smoke. A waiter dropped off the drink he had ordered and he drained it quickly before he pulled out one of his files to go over the evidence again. 

Even though he was generally a private eye the police were so desperate for answers Yakov let him have the file to look at, see if he could spot anything. After the first read through the waiter asked if he’d like another drink, he seemed off.

“Nothing for me thanks, are you okay?”

“Fine.” He got out, Viktor noticed a streak of red in his blonde hair, he glanced at the stage before running away. Confused Viktor flagged down another cigarette girl,

“Is someone performing tonight?” She laughed, loudly.

“Oh sugar, Eros is on tonight.” She winked at him, “You’re in for a treat.” Before Viktor could ask anything else the lights dimmed. The spotlight came on and a pale figure appeared at the side of the stage. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, her voice low and sultry,

 _“You had plenty money 1922, you let other women make a fool of you. Why don’t you do right, like some other men do.”_ The dress had no back and slits so high it had to be indecent, the dress was black but the inner lining was blood red. One of the men near the front of the stage stepped out of line and grabbed her ankle sliding up to her calf, until she stabbed his hand with her heel. 

She reached the end of the stage and two men helped her onto a table then chair until she was able to glide across the floor. Her song was a tease as much as she was, sitting down in other peoples laps, crooking her finger at them just to reject them when they got close. Viktor himself was not unaffected but found the show entertaining, the distraction was nice since it was too dark to read the file. He realized he’d caught the beautiful womans eye when she crossed to him next.

“Get outta here, get me some money too.” She sang sitting on his table, and running her hand up his leg. He stopped her and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles instead. She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

“Why don’t you do right?” She asked looking out at the crowd who was standing in a puddle of their own drool, before turning back to Viktor, “Like some other men do.” She kissed his cheek and sauntered back stage. Viktor smiled and went back to his file as the lights came up, perhaps the night hadn’t been a total bust after all. A few minutes later the chair across from him was pulled out.

“Can I help you?” He asked without looking up.

“I certainly hope so Inspector Nikiforov, I have some information about your case.” Viktor looked up to find a very well dressed young man sitting across from him. A black pinstripe suit made him look classy and elegant, his hair was slicked back to show brown eyes a few shades off of red; with a cigarette dangling from his fingers.

“Really, and what is it that you know?” The silverette asked, the man indicated the file.

“I know why these people died, and who’s after them.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Yuuri, and that is all I will tell you here.”

“A pleasure,” Viktor held out a hand for Yuuri to shake, the man took it but Viktor didn’t let go, “Eros.” 

The Japanese man startled and looked around before smirking at Viktor,

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr same name. Happy Yule!


End file.
